<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In chiave di Sol. by nothingbutme69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379877">In chiave di Sol.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutme69/pseuds/nothingbutme69'>nothingbutme69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Break Up, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutme69/pseuds/nothingbutme69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Non tutte le storie hanno un lieto fine. La vita ci riserva ogni giorno ostacoli differenti, e basta un battito di ciglia per perdere di vista le cose importanti, le persone importanti. Anthony pensava di avere la sua vita in pugno: Un lavoro ben pagato, una relazione che andava a gonfie vele e finalmente era anche riuscito a concentrarsi nella sua passione per la musica, tentando di realizzare il sogno di una vita. In pochi giorni, con poche parole, si era ritrovato con poche macerie nelle sue stesse mani, rendendosi conto di aver dato tutto per scontato, e di aver perso quello che sembrava l'amore della sua vita.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In chiave di Sol.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Salve. Tenterò di aggiornare settimanalmente, o ogni due settimane.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 Marzo 2012.</p>
<p>Anthony infilò le mani nelle stette tasche dei suoi jeans, così da non mettere in mostra l’evidente tremolio che, attraversando tutto il corpo, si andava a concentrarsi sui suoi arti, dandogli la sensazione di star per crollare da un momento all’altro. Fece due passi in avanti, raggiungendo lo specchio da terra che, anni prima, lui ed Aziraphale avevano comprato appositamente per il loro salone. Era poggiato vicino alla porta d’entrata così da agevolarli entrambi in quelle volte dove capitava loro di uscire di fretta. Si passò una mano fra i capelli, aggiustandoli, le sue lenti scure nascondevano gli occhi pieni di lacrime, che non sarebbe riuscito ancora a trattenere per molto, lo sapeva.<br/>
In quel momento Aziraphale entrò nell’appartamento, e con lo sguardo basso si chinò per prendere fra le mani l’ultimo scatolone. “Con questo ho finito.” Pronunciò non troppo freddamente.<br/>
“Bene.” Anthony si schiarì la voce, tentando di coprire il dolore facilmente percepibile dalle sue parole. “Ci si vede, allora.” Per la prima volta nella sua vita, sentiva di non avere più niente da dire all’uomo che si trovava di fronte a lui, che nel mentre era intento ad uscire di nuovo dall’appartamento per l’ultima volta, senza tornare mai più. “A proposito di questo…” Il biondo si fermò sull’uscio della porta, voltandosi così da poter guardare Anthony dritto negli occhi, anche se gli era impossibile vederli. “Credo sia meglio non sentirci, per un po'. Forse è meglio per entrambi… ecco… metabolizzare.”<br/>
Decisamente gli occhi del rosso non avrebbero retto ancora per molto i fiumi di lacrime che stava per versare. “Sì, come sempre, hai ragione,” riuscì a sussurrare.<br/>
“Bene. Buona giornata Anthony.” La porta si chiuse, e nella stanza calò il silenzio. Il giovane chitarrista si prese pochi minuti, così da assicurarsi che la macchina di Aziraphale fosse partita e ben distante di alcuni chilometri. Si guardò intorno, e la casa non sembrava più sua: Più della metà degli oggetti che solo la settimana prima riempivano scaffali e mobili ora erano svaniti, scomparsi. Anthony prese posto sul divano, dolcemente si sfilò gli occhiali, e li lasciò cadere a terra. Le lacrime rigavano le sue guance rosee, finendo a terra e sui suoi jeans, e scorrevano ogni secondo più veloce, in maggiore quantità, e più passava il tempo, più l’intero appartamento si sommergeva prima di singhiozzi, poi da una voce in preda ad un pianto isterico.<br/>
Quando una relazione finisce, insieme alla persona alla quale abbiamo dato il nostro cuore, perdiamo sempre qualcosa di noi. Anthony non aveva solo donato il proprio cuore ad Aziraphale, ma su di lui aveva poggiato tutte le sue sicurezze e i suoi progetti. Se la giornata era andata a puttane, se aveva perso dei soldi, o se semplicemente si sentiva infinitamente triste, in un modo o nell’altro, la sera, sarebbe sempre finito fra le sue braccia. In un modo o nell’altro, quando tornava a casa, c’era Aziraphale ad aspettarlo. Era l’unica e sola certezza. Aveva sempre qualcuno con cui lamentarsi, a cui chiedere consiglio, aveva qualcuno con cui cenare dopo una lunga e straziante giornata di lavoro. Aveva qualcuno da amare, qualcuno con la quale si sentiva protetto, amato, sostenuto, appoggiato.<br/>
Ora era da solo, e avrebbe pianto da solo, avrebbe cenato da solo, si sarebbe vestito da solo, addormentato da solo. La casa sembrava improvvisamente fredda, come se un vento invernale si fosse rifugiato all’interno di essa. ‘Passerà. Prima o poi starai bene. Andrà tutto bene.’ Mentì a sé stesso. Il cuscino su cui aveva poggiato la testa era tutto umido, fastidioso a contatto con la pelle. Si accucciò in posizione fetale, sentendosi patetico, inutile, un fallimento totale. Cercò di farsi calore da solo, stringendosi sempre di più a sé, cercando di ricreare il calore affettuoso di un abbraccio, ma è difficile abbracciarsi da soli, non si ha nessuna spalla sui cui poggiare la testa per piangere, nessun cuore di cui udire il battito, nessuna voce rassicurante che lo accompagnava nel sonno. Si addormentò comunque, dopo poche ore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>